The Jungle Experience
History In October 2017, the company wanted to make two rides in different dates. The second one was The Jungle Experience. It was finished in the 26th of November. Its a 3D trackless dark ride tour. There was one in a studio tour but this one is different. It has smoke and water effects. Queue You will go into a gate and get through the trees. You will get inside a discovery tent and see lots of stuff. You will go out and get your 3D glasses and enter the "Jungle Jeep". After that, the jeep moves away from the station. Ride The Jungle Jeep goes around the route and stops near a cave filled with trees, vines, and bushes. The Jungle Jeep goes inside. All you can see is darkness and sounds of birds. Then you will hear screeching cars but it was not cars. Then Maxwell comes in. He says that they will find out this toxic jungle. The two jeeps go into the jungle. You can smell it too. Maxwell says that there are toxic creatures in this jungle. When he was about to say something, a large tiger jumps over Maxwell's jeep. Maxwell says that he was lucky to bring in a portable machine gun. He gets onto it and starts shooting. The tiger jumps towards the Jungle Jeep, making 3D effect. Maxwell shoots the tiger but failed at shooting it at the Jungle Jeep, making smoke. The tiger loses balance and falls out. Maxwell says that it might rip his face off. Suddenly Maxwell's jeep stops near a waterfall. Maxwell doesn't know what to do. A huge monkey comes in and Maxwell changes his mind and makes everyone to fall off. The two jeeps fall into the waterfall until Maxwell throws a hook onto the other jeep. The Jungle Jeep stops and splashes into the water, making water effect. Maxwell says that they need to get out. A weird kangaroo kicks the Jungle Jeep. The Jungle Jeep swings towards a river. A piranha comes out and tries to get them. The Jungle Jeep returns back and the kangaroo kicks it again. Suddenly the piranha jumps toward, making 3D effect. The Jungle Jeep throws the piranha at the kangaroo. Maxwell says there is no way out. Suddenly the ground cracked. Maxwell and the Jungle Jeep flew down a golden mine. Maxwell says "This is getting weird" and then a glowing snake scared the riders, making 3D effect and water. Then a ghost golden miner comes in. He says that why are they getting his gold and laughs crazy. Maxwell gets scared. The golden miner hits and clangs the jeep with a pickaxe, making smoke and 3D effect. Maxwell says that this is going so crazy. Then the jeep crashes out of the mine and freefalls down a mountain. Maxwell can be heard screaming. The jeep crashes to rocks, making smoke effect. The jeep and Maxwell landed down to a perfect area. Maxwell says that was weird. Suddenly some rocks crash over the jeep, making smoke and 3D effect. Maxwell laughs softly and it ends. The jeep goes back to the station. You will exit out the vehicle, put the 3D glasses in a bin, and exit out. After Ride You can go to Return to Skull Island, Jungle Express, or Kongsteraunt. Jungle Jeep It looks like a jungle jeep. It has seven rows and five seats each.